Love Stinks
by skilletredhellokittylover
Summary: Piers never had luck with girls they just don't like him no matter what he tries until his new neighbor moves in and captures his heart she's beautiful, sweet, and has the most awesome personality but there is one downer it's that she has a boyfriend. Can Piers capture her heart or will he be lonely forever...who knows but we will see...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything just thought it would be fun to try a story always wanted to so it was fun :)

* * *

'' Actually Piers I don't think I want to go on a second date..'' the blonde blue eyed beauty said as she started slowly moving towards the door making sure not to look like she was rushing to get off this date.

'' Wait Ashley why are you leaving I...I just don't understand. '' I jumped up out of my seat careful enough not to knock over my glass of water.

'' It's just that...I don't think it's going to work between us I mean look at you and I just think that your not that attractive and I'm just to pretty for you ''

The way she said it made me want to run over there and kiss her because her lips were so full and luscious and hot pink...wait Piers stop these mad thoughts what are you thinking that's why your other dates ended in failure. Why must I ruin everything for my dates it's so horrible I'm such a freakin failure.

'' Earth to Piers are you even listening? you see why I don't want you. '' her voice started rising with every beautifully spoken word that came out of those full pink lips that I so wanted right now just to feel them on mine.

'' Yeah I heard you it's just that I...uhhhhh was trying to focus on your words of wisdom. '' wow _words of wisdom_ what a stupid line oh well she's not coming back because I was talking to nobody she was already GONE!

* * *

As I strolled home at 6:30 p.m (I just want to add who comes home at 6:30 from a date especially with such a smoking looking girl like Ashley) I saw the most bizarre thing there was a new person moving across the street at the Stewarts old (preferably I would call it a mansion) house. I creped to the old splinter filled sorry excuse for a fence that my parent's never finished gate and stood on top of the table that my mom had bought yesterday and peeked over the fence just to get a good look at who our new mystery neighbor was.

''Sherry hurry up I'm tired of waiting for you to get over here '' I heard a loud shout come from the entry way of the house.

'' Coming mom '' I heard the voice of an angel come from the cherry red Camaro sitting by the curbside.

Then the most beautiful blonde turquoise eyed goddess step out of the car in a velvet lace long sleeved shirt with a black tank top underneath and black skinny jeans with tall mid knee velvet boots. Her eyes sparkled and she had a little eyeliner on just a little but not to much to make her look like a raccoon. I looked over to see who else was with her but I guess I leaned a little to far because next thing I knew I was looking up at the star filled sky.

'' Oh my gosh are you okay sweetie? '' I heard a soothing voice coming from the right side of me then I looked up and saw a blonde midnight blue eyed woman staring down at me. Wow she was just as pretty as the girl that stepped out of the car.

'' Uhhh yeah I'm okay sorry I was just fixing my parent's table...Owww '' I flinched as I sat up because there was a sharp pain in my back

'' Well maybe you should be more careful next time you could get badly injured and I'm sure your parent's wouldn't be to happy about that '' she spoke softly to me and I noticed that she had her hand on my leg and I went completely still even if my back was killing me.

'' Mom is everything alright? '' I heard that angelic voice again. And there she was standing under the moonlight making me want to jump up and run to her and press my lips against her lips.

'' Oh yeah honey everything is just fine I was just telling our new neighbor that he should be more careful when he tries to fix things alone. '' her mom jumped when her daughter approached us and she tore her hand from my leg.

'' Oh where are my manners I'm Annette and this is Sherry my daughter '' she gestured to the blonde behind her.

'' Nice to meet you I'm Piers Nivans and my parents aren't here right now. '' I said as I struggled to stand up on my two feet so I didn't look like a wimp sitting on the floor.

'' Oh I apologize we are the Birkins and my husband William isn't here right now '' she blushed a bit when she saw me look her way

'' Mom maybe we should go home because dad should be here any minute and we wouldn't want to miss him before he goes back to work '' she looked so innocent standing there. '' Oh yeah we better get going it was nice meeting you Piers '' Antoinette said as she glanced in my direction looking very flirtatious

'' Yeah very nice meeting you also Annette and Sherry...'' idiot I'm such an idiot the way I said Sherry's name like she was some sort of shiny new toy that I saw and like I was five years old wanting to play with it

'' Hey sweets what's going on? '' I heard a deeper manlier voice coming up from behind Sherry then I saw an arm wrap around her beautifully thin waist

'' Oh hey Jake nothing is going on just our new neighbor fell off of his parents table '' she said but I heard a little laugh escape from her beautiful light pink lips

'' Oh that's sure something '' Jake gave me this look saying touch my girl and you're dead '' Well little man I guess we will see you later then '' Jake smirked at me and I knew he was going to be a problem

'' Well bye Piers '' Sherry said as she started strolling back to her house '' Jake are you coming? '' Sherry glanced in his direction which made me kinda jealous inside and it was very irritating knowing that he was her boyfriend and I wasn't

'' Yeah babe just give me a second '' Jake was still standing there waiting for Sherry and her mom to leave '' Bye Piers see you later '' Annette waved in my direction and gave me a little wink afterwards wait I could of sworn she blew me a kiss or maybe I was just imagining it

'' Hey Piers right...you better not touch Sherry or even think about it or I will kill you literally got it'' and with that he punched me right in the midsection where I hunched forward and felt dizzy then fell to my knees

'' Later Piers '' I heard the cockiness in his voice as he strutted away chuckling to himself and it annoyed me to think that he just got away with that and Sherry didn't even see what he did I just wanted to go over there and sock him right in the face then break his nose while I was at it.

This is why I think that love sure does stink after that incident I walked into my lonesome two story house that was decorated inside with only the color beige I went straight up to my room and slammed the door I layed on my bed and thought things through Jake equals tall dark and handsome with green blue eyes and mahogany hair then there's me dark brown hair with boring light blue eyes nothing to special

Then I shut my eyes and ignored the stinging pain that was in my midsection and drifted off into sleep thinking _**Love stinks **_

* * *

Authors note: Ehhh... I thought it was okay well if you liked it thanks and if you didn't then okay im fine with whatever it's your opinion and your entitled to it so thanks anyways for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything

* * *

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

'' Hello '' my voice sounded hoarse when I answered my i-phone 5 my parents liked getting me new updated things to make up for all the times that I never see them it's like when I ask for something like an x-box one they will say ''Yeah Piers we will get it for you'' like that's going to make up for the lost time

'' Hey Piers what's up homie? '' oh no I know that voice from anywhere

'' Oh hey Chris do you need something? '' I said as I looked at the clock and the time read 3:30 a.m and right now he was the last person that I wanted to talk to

'' Yeah man I was just wondering...if you could maybe give me a ride to school today? '' he tried using his sweetest voice that he could make and I didn't believe for one second that he was being sincere I knew that he was just being lazy and he didn't want to catch the bus

'' Oh sure why not I will meet you at your house later on like at 7:30...okay? '' I tried not to sound irritated while I was saying it to him because sometimes Chris would take things a little to serious and it would hurt his feelings and I didn't like when he was sad because he was my best friend

'' Thanks man I really need to make it up to you someday '' and with that he hung up and I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone

_Yeah Chris make it up to me someday we will see buddy_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep dreaming about Sherry and me being together and the best part Jake wasn't in the dream WOOT!

* * *

As I sat up I really felt the pain from yesterday burning in my midsection and it wasn't a pleasant feeling I clenched my teeth in pain then staggered to the bathroom that's how excruciating the pain was

**6:10 a.m**

I started walking to my car and stopped right in my tracks because I saw Sherry coming out of her house and thought _Yes she's going to go to my school_''Good morning Piers '' I heard another voice that I recognized come from behind me

''Morning Annette how are you today? '' I asked as I walked to my car then noticed that she looked particularly pretty this morning wearing a hot pink sports bra, black spandex running pants, and hot pink Nike running shoes but she also had a little bit of makeup on

'' Oh I'm great actually and you? '' she asked as she trailed behind me and touched my shoulder lightly and as a normal reaction I jumped

'' Yeah I'm good also well I have to go because I...I have to pick up my friend so ummmm...bye '' I rushed the last part of my sentence then shoved my backpack in my black McLaren SLR and hopped in trying not to pay attention to Annette as she looked disappointed when she saw me speed off down the street

**6:30 a.m **

'' Thanks Piers I can't explain how grateful I am that your my best friend '' he said as he patted me on the shoulder

'' Hey Chris you look awfully dressed up this morning...something special happening? '' I glanced sideways at him curiously

'' Well it's just that I heard there's a new girl that's going to our school and I don't know I thought that if I dressed up in my all black attire maybe she would think that I'm good looking and maybe she will date me. '' he sounded so hopeful that for a minute I actually believed him and felt bad for him because his girlfriend Jill broke up with him about a month ago and well Chris isn't coping very well with this whole break up but Jill she's a different story she has already moved on

'' I'm sure if you try hard enough that she will notice you your a great guy Chris and any girl would be lucky to have you '' I saw his face light up as I said that and my job was done because I'm here for Chris and if what I said made him happy then it made me happy

'' Thanks Piers your the most greatest friend ever love ya bro '' he said as he threw a playful punch at my arm and I knew today was looking up from yesterday

**8:00 a.m**

'' Okay class quiet now I have an announcement to make! '' man Mrs. Stephens had an obnoxious voice it sounded like a wicked witch that lost her broom

'' Thank you my bad class well this is Sherry Birkin and she is going to be the new student entering our class...now who would be kind enough to show her around the school? '' she looked around with her evil eye that's her saying if no one volunteers then I will give you all detention

My hand flew up at the option to be near Sherry and YESSSS! Mrs. Stephens pointed at me and said '' Okay Piers I guess you are going to show Ms. Birkin around ''

Then Sherry came and sat next to me and I noticed that she had a little scar tracing her side of her neck and at that moment I just wanted to trace my finger over it and ask her where it came from I also wanted to put my lips against her neck just to see what it would be like. She gave me a little smile as she sat down then her arm brushed lightly against mine and I blushed trying not to look at her so she wouldn't notice.

The whole rest of the class I just sat there trying to focus on my work but the whole time I was wondering what was running through Sherry's mind I wanted her to feel the same for me as I did for her I know it's only been a day from when I had seen her but I really liked this girl. Then the bell rang and I literally almost flew out of my seat that's how ecstatic I was to be able to show Sherry around.

**After Class - Lunch **

'' So Piers where are we headed to now? '' Sherry asked curiously and I loved the way she sounded when she said my name I let my thoughts wander and envisioned me shoving her against the lockers and kissing her but then I had to force myself to come back to reality because I have to answer her question.

'' Well we are going to heading to the lunch room to get some lunch '' oh gosh that sounded a bit to cocky and the look she gave me told me that she was getting the impression that I was a jerk.

'' Okay well I hope you don't mind me bringing Jake along you remember my boyfriend? '' she looked at me sideways and smiled and I wondered why then I knew because I saw Jake walking towards us then he wrapped his arm around Sherry's waist and give me a cocky smile '' Sup Nivans? ''

'' Hey Jake nothings up '' I said flatly and sat at the lunch table and through the whole entire lunch through the rest of the day those two kept being lovey dovey and it was horrific.

**After School **

'' Well later Nivans '' Jake said as he and Sherry got into his dark blue Nissan then Sherry gave me a small smile and wave which made me smile and blush

Then I waved at the already disappeared car and left to my car with Chris jumping in the passenger seat and I sat back thinking to myself Love Stinks then I still have Chris that's a plus and life is still good for now just wait I'll win Sherry over one of these days I promise that to myself yes Sherry will be mine and I'll laugh in Jake Muller's face but for now I'm still single lonely Piers.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you liked it because I did remember it's your opinion if you liked it then yay and if you didn't then it's okay :)


End file.
